Un mal trago
by Katys Camui
Summary: Bella despierta sin recordar mucho que sucedió la noche anterio en la Push. Tomar mucha cerveza no es lo mejor. Sobre todo cuando las cosas se salen de control y pierdes la noción. "Edward ¿Me pedonarás?"


**Aclaración: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**, solo escribo este One-Shot por diversión propia.

**Un mal trago.**

No, no, no, no, no, no podía… simplemente no podía creérmelo. Sin embargo lo que mis ojos veían me lo confirmaban, pero mi mente era incapaz de asimilarlo.

_¡Oh! Por Dios que he hecho_. Fue lo primero que gritó mi mente cuando me desperté y noté que no estaba durmiendo sola a mi pesar. Jacob, desnudo, me tenía abrazada contra su torso.

_¡Que hice!_

Volví a gritar en mi interior rogando porque simplemente todo fuera una pesadilla y abriera los ojos verdaderamente. Lamentablemente eso no sucedería y lo sabía muy bien.

Esperé largos segundos a que mi corazón tomara sus latidos normales, suavemente me alejé del calor sofocante de la piel de Jacob, busque con la mirada algo nublada aun mis ropas. Me senté en la cama y las vi desparramadas en el sueldo. Un frío escalofrío recorrió mi espalda…

Yo desnuda, él desnudo… eso significaba que habíamos tenido…

-¡No!-Grité llevándome las manos a la cabeza ante el creciente dolor que se había apoderado de mi en esa zona. Resaca, eso era lo que yo tenía. La mala suerte me seguía, yo tenía un mal karma ¿Cómo era posible que la primera vez decidiera tomar trago terminara acostada con mi mejor amigo?... Deslicé mis manos hacia mi rostro cuando las lágrimas desesperadas resbalaron por mis mejillas, a mi lado los ronquidos de Jacob seguían tranquilos lo que me dejaba en claro que el disfrutaba tranquilamente de un apacible sueño.

Intenté recordar como habíamos llegado a eso, Jacob me había llamado para invitarme a un asado que realizaría con los chicos de la Push la noche anterior, yo le había respondido que iría por supuesto. Edward estaba conmigo cuando él llamó y me animó a que fuera aunque su rostro se había endurecido lo suficiente como para hacerme saber que realmente pensaba otra cosa. Pero yo no encontraba razón para esa enemistad… ahora habría de sobra y todo por mi culpa.

_¡Oh Edward!..._gimieron mis pensamientos, bloqueé el rostro de mi amado vampiro, luchando por recordar que me había llevado a estar compartiendo la misma cama con mi amigo licántropo.

El papá de Jacob se quedaría en mi casa viendo futbol con el mío, por eso cuando llegue a la Push estaban todos los hombres lobos con la música a todo volumen y bebiendo cervezas con sonrisas alegres.

-¡Que hay Bell!-Me saludó Jacob corriendo a mi lado apenas me vio, me cogió de la mano y caminamos juntos al grupo.

-Parece que todos la están pasando muy bien-Le comenté con tono animado. Ellos también eran como mi segunda familia, me hacían sentir absolutamente despreocupada y relajada.

-Sí, papá nos dejo beber cerveza a todos sin él por primera vez, como ya estamos más grandes-Se carcajeó contándome fascinado, yo le sonreí, saludé a todos recibiendo apretados abrazos. A veces ellos olvidaban que yo era una simple humana y ellos con esas inmensas manos y cuerpos gigantes.

-¡Whuo! Sí que lo están disfrutando-Le dije con una risita.

-¿Quieres?-Me ofreció una lata con una sonrisa picara, yo dudé unos instantes. No había tomado antes pero una parte de mí, la parte traviesa e irresponsable me dijo que estaba segura ahí y que nada malo me pasaría.

_¡Porque hice caso a esa voz!_

Acepté la cerveza, chocamos las latas con Jacob y nos retamos mutuamente a beberla toda de un solo sorbo, estaba muy fría, la sensación que sentí cuando pasó por mi garganta fue agradable, me dejó en la punta de la lengua el sabor a alcohol.

-¡Salud!-Me dijo Jacob abriendo dos latas más y entregándome una de ellas. Yo miré como la bebía entusiasmado y me dejé llevar. Con él podía ser inmadura, rebelde, relajada. Pero ahora a eso le agregaba otra cosa más, muy estúpida.

-¡Salud!-Le contesté cuando me disponía a beber la cuarta lata de cerveza. Ahí fue cuando todo inició, pasada las horas ya no tenía ni la menor idea de cual era la cantidad exacta de cervezas que me había bebido, lo único que tenía claro era que habían sido muchas. Me sentía rara como si una parte de mi estuviera en mi cuerpo y la otra no, era como flotar.

De a poco mis recuerdos se comenzaron a apagar dejándome ver solo trozos de imagines. Amigos de Jacob riendo a carcajadas, otros bromeando con algunas chicas del lugar, un Jacob tan ebrio como yo, una música en el fondo y los dos bailando y hablando cosas sin sentidos. ¿Yo bailando? Yo no bailaba… era muy torpe para eso, pero lo había hecho y ebria. Ese recuerdo fue sustituido por otro muy diferente, un beso de él en mi mejilla que se deslizó hasta mis labios, entonces recodé haberlo abrazado… el resto fueron más recuerdos entrecortados que perdían sentido y forma, pieles desnudas, mi cuerpo húmedo, el suyo ardiente… y luego se volvían a desfigura las imágenes, las cuales eran casi inentendibles pero me bastaba ver que él estaba a mi lado desnudo para saber en qué había terminado todo.

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta!_

¡Yo, yo quería darle _eso_ a Edward! ¡No a Jacob! Grité en mi cabeza con más lágrimas avergonzadas cayendo de mis ojos.

_¡Edward! ¡Edward! Te he traicionado_. Pensé con una tristeza y un dolor tan fuerte en mi corazón que se me hizo imposible respirar.

_¿Cómo iba a verlo a su hermoso y perfecto rostro?_

_¿Cómo iba a verme reflejada en esos bellos ojos dorados?_

_¿Cómo iba a besarle?_

_¿Cómo le diría te amo después de esto?_

Más preguntas aparecieron en mi cabeza atormentándome.

_¿Por qué no pude beber sin excederme?_

_¿Por qué me decidí a comportarme de forma imprudente?_

_¿Por qué no me detuve?_

_¿Por qué tuve sexo con mi mejor amigo?_

Contuve el aliento y mi mente se puso en blanco. Traición. Yo había traicionado a la persona que más amaba, a la persona por la cual daría mi vida y haría lo que fuera sin pensarlo. Entonces reaccioné, me pase el dorso por mis frías mejillas para secarme las lágrimas, me levanté de la cama sin hacer ruido y comencé a vestirme con la vergüenza en mi rostro de espaldas a él.

-Bella-Me llamó Jacob cuando yo estaba terminando de amarrarme la zapatilla en el pie derecho. Rogué para que lo hubiera dicho entre sueños-¿A dónde vas Bell?-Maldije mi suerte. Había despertado, me demoré en encontrar mi voz hasta que logré hacer salir las palabras.

-Me voy, yo… no sé cómo llegamos a esto pero no debió ser jamás-Le dije sin voltear a mirarlo. Mi cabeza dolía pero no se comparaba con la culpa que sentía.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?-Sentí como se movía por la cama hasta llegar a mi lado. Se puso frente a mí y me sentí tan pequeña ante él. Esquivé sus ojos.

-Debo irme, tengo que ir a pedirle que me disculpé… no puedo seguir aquí-Dije acelerada y ahogada mientras el nudo en mi garganta crecía más. ¿Edward me perdonaría? Hipé cuando más lágrimas visitaron mi cara.

-No estamos hablando del chupa sangre-Gruñó, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a verlo.

-Jacob déjame ir por favor-Le dije casi sin voz.

-Pero _nosotros_…

-¡No hay un nosotros Jacob!-Lo interrumpí totalmente histérica y chillando-¡No existe un nosotros!-Lo empujé para salir por la puerta pero me retuvo de la mano. Mi corazón palpitaba desbocado, yo no merecía a ninguno de los dos, al irme heriría a Jacob… y al mismo tiempo también había ya lastimado y lo peor… traicionado a Edward.

-¡Él es para tí!-Rugió, su voz fue fría y severa, por primera vez me di cuenta que seguía desnudo, grité de vergüenza y me cubrí la cara con las manos.

-Lo siento Jacob, esto se fue de control-Murmuré, a tientas busqué la manilla para salir. Pero antes de hacerlo algo me detuvo, algo que no había pensando antes-¿Nos cuidamos?-Dije bajito avergonzada.

-Si-Fue su seca respuesta-Estaba ebrio pero no tan irresponsable.

-Bien…-Un alivio gigante me invadió-Adiós Jacob.

-Te arrepentirás Bella, porque sabes que yo soy él que está hecho para ti-Lo escuché decir mientras pasaba la puerta. Tomé valor, me giré e ignoré que estuviera desnudo.

-Jacob lamento todo esto, lamento herirte con mis sentimientos, créeme te quiero, pero amo con todo mi corazón a Edward, solo a él… y si me perdona jamás le volveré a hacer algo así…Nunca, y si no lo hace de igual forma no será correcto vernos nunca más-Mis últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro, me volví para salir de la casa casi corriendo, pase esquivando los pies de los demás amigos de Jacob que dormían roncando sonoramente en el living.

-¡Volverás Bella!-Lo escuché decir desde el interior pero para ese momento yo ya estaba subiéndome al auto.

-No lo creo Jacob… discúlpame…

Conduje con el corazón casi saliéndose de mi pecho, las manos me temblaban de los nervios, me mordí el labio inferior hasta rompérmelo de la pura ansiedad. Me sentía fatal, solo deseaba una cosa, que Edward me perdonara. Estaba tan arrepentida, me dolía el corazón de una forma tortuosa, yo debería haber decidido mucho antes entre uno de ellos pero no, pensé que podría convivir con los dos.

_¡Que tonta!_

Las escenas de la noche anterior aparecían en mis recuerdos haciéndome más largo el camino.

Cuando divisé la hermosa casa mi cuerpo temblaba entero, los latidos de mi corazón eran tan dolorosos. Era una angustia terrible la que me llenaba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo, de que me viera de forma despreciable y jamás volviera a ver su rostro sonriente y sus ojos brillando para mí. ¡Iba a perder a Edward! ¡No! Yo no podía concebir un mundo sin él.

Tomé aire cuando lo vi aparecer por la puerta principal de la casa, su rostro me alertó, camino lento hacia el auto con una expresión que no pude descifrar. Me bajé del auto cuando el llego donde yo estaba estacionada. Por largos segundos un silencio incómodo nos acompaño.

-Lo mataré-Fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios de forma ácida, yo hice una mueca. ¿Tan rápido lo había notado?

-Edward yo…

-Se aprovechó de ti, lo mataré-Antes de que diera algún paso lo retuve del brazo.

-¡No, no Edward!-Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos-¡Yo cometí el error! Esas cosas se hacen de a dos ¡Por favor perdóname! Es lo único que quiero, entiendo si luego no quieres volver a verme, estás en tu derecho, te he herido y he hecho algo espantoso…-Sollocé perdiendo la cordura… como me lo temía iba a perderlo-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Dije de forma poco entendible por la intensidad de mi llanto, ni siquiera podía verle bien el rostro por las estúpidas lágrimas, pero agradecía en parte eso, no deseaba ver su mirada de odio hacia mí. Tenía miedo.

-Hueles por dentro a él-Su voz fue tan fría que partió mi corazón más de lo que estaba-¿Cómo…Bella… cómo?-Escuché que inspiraba aire y sentí contra mi cuerpo el temblor del suyo. Edward estaba conteniendo lo más que podía su rabia…

-Bebí mucho, todos bebimos mucho y las cosas perdieron su sentido-Me sequé el rostro con la manga de mi polerón para poder verlo, tenía que hacerlo, debía enfrentar la situación, no podía ser una cobarde. Lo que vi en sus ojos me dolió porque a pesar de tener esa máscara de rostro indiferente sus ojos en lo profundo mostraban un dolor tan agudo que se clavó en mi alma una y otra vez para hacerme sentir peor, me lo merecía, también me merecía si no me quería más y aunque sabía eso aun deseaba que dijera que seguiría a mi lado.

-Bebiste…-Repitió ausente, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con más intensidad lo vi girarse tan rápido que apenas logré verlo, tomó del tronco el primer árbol que tuvo a su mano y lo arrancó de raíz tirándolo lejos, yo me encogí asustada, jamás lo había visto tan furioso, ni siquiera la vez que se enfrentó al vampiro que mordió mi muñeca había adquirido esa fiereza en su rostro. Miré el suelo aterrada.

Edward no sería nunca más para mi… esta vez sería distinto a cuando se fue de Fork… esta vez yo era la culpable de todo.

-Edward-Suspiré, en mi mente busqué las palabras correctas-Quizás no creas en estas palabras pero yo… yo realmente te amo-Un hipo interrumpió mi oración-Realmente te amo… ¡Soy la más torpe e irresponsable! No te merezco y aun así estoy aquí suplicándote perdón-Me acerqué a él y me aferré a su pecho como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros, apreté los ojos fuertes temiendo que me fuera a apartar de él. Tenía todo su derecho…yo lo sabía.

-Perdona, perdona, perdóname por favor…Jamás lo volveré a ver, pero perdóname… solo quiero oír eso-Dije con gemidos y abrazando más su torso frío.

-Bella-Pronunció mi nombre casi como un quejido-No te negaré que tengo unas ganas enormes de estrangular a ese maldito lobo-Su voz me produjo un escalofrío al oírlo decir eso-Jamás me sentí de esta forma…-No quería escucharlo decir esas palabras, no esas, no quería su adiós, levanté el rostro y lo miré a los ojos.

-Esta bien… Edward-Me mordí el labio inferior e intenté que mis palabras salieran de forma tranquila- Entiendo que no quieras verme nunca más…

-No he dicho eso-Me interrumpió, mi corazón dio un salto enorme, apreté su camisa entre mis dedos con mis sentidos alertas-¡Dios solo sabe como te amo!-Me estrechó entre sus brazos apretándome con necesidad, aspiró mi aroma y voto un gruñido, luego su aliento lo pasó por mi cuello yo sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era dejarme su olor-Tengo furia contra él… pero a ti jamás podría odiarte Bella… y quizás esto también sea culpa mía por no darte lo que deseas_-¿Qué_? Dijo una voz en mi interior, no podía ser, otra vez él se estaba la culpando de todo, como aquella vez cuando yo besé a Jacob para que se quedara conmigo en el campamento mientras atacaban a Victoria.

-¡Tú no tienes la culpa Edward! Yo soy la tonta-Me apreté aun más contra su duro cuerpo.

-Quiero una vida contigo… pero esto no sé si lo pueda olvidar tan rápido… y además si llego a ver a ese lobo no sé si pueda controlarme.

-No lo verás Edward-Dije desesperada al darme cuenta que me estaba perdonando-Yo no lo veré nunca más no tienes que preocuparte de ello-Una parte de mi, una parte a la que no le había prestado atención se sintió herida, porque yo quería mucho a Jacob, era mi mejor amigo y sentía también un gran amor por él pero _Edward… Edward_, no podría jamás alejarme de Edward, lo amaba, y más aun si ahora me estaba perdonando tendría que alejar de mí a Jacob para siempre-Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?-Murmuré ansiosa de oír la respuesta, cerré los ojos aun más fuertes de lo que ya estaban.

-Te perdono Bella… como no hacerlo después de todo lo que tú has tenido que pasar por mi-Me susurró acariciándome el cabello-Soy un completo loco por amarte tanto-Yo busqué sus labios y los encontré.

_Límpiame Edward, límpiame de su rastro, se tú al que siempre le pertenezca este cuerpo,_ pensé mientras sentía como suavemente correspondía a mi contacto. Mi corazón saltó de alegría, aunque un pedazo de él se mantuvo roto al saber que mi mejor amigo ya no estaría conmigo, pero debía ser así, ya había cometido un error… no dejaría que nada de eso volviera a suceder, no quería ver jamás el rostro de Edward de esa forma tan triste. Sabía que quizás me costaría hacer que quitara esa expresión pero yo daría todo de mi parte para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Una última lágrima se derramó por mi mejilla, mezcla de tristeza por mi querido licántropo y de felicidad por el perdón de mi más amado vampiro.

**Fin.**

**Hola, gracias por los comentarios de el otro One-shot que subí llamado "Dividida" **

**Espero sus comentarios de esta corta historia que hice para saber que tal. Y eso. : )**

**Saludos.**


End file.
